sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
David Shaughnessy
| residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | birth_name = David James Shaughnessy | birth_place = London, England, U.K. | family = Alfred Shaughnessy (father) Charles Shaughnessy (brother) | spouse = Anne Schoettle | occupation = Actor, voice-over actor, director, producer | years_active = 1979–present | children = Amy, Katie and Josie | website = }} David James Shaughnessy (born on August 7, 1957 in London, England) is a British voice-over actor, theatre and television director and producer. Career He was educated at Eton College and the Central School of Speech and Drama. As an actor, he started in repertory theatres all around the UK and went on to become a principal actor with the famous Old Vic Theatre Company in London and touring around the world. He went on to perform in national tours, including 18 months in Godspell for producer Cameron Mackintosh, and acted in television series and films both in the UK and the US. Later he turned to theatre and television directing. He directed in repertory companies all around the UK, culminating in directing the world premiere of Steve Brown's critically acclaimed musical, Elmer Gantry at the Festival Theatre, Chichester. In 1985, he made his voice over debut in Jim Henson's cult classic, "Labyrinth." He voiced Sir Didymus, the Mexican hat and many other goblin characters. This took him to the US. After acting in many American TV shows and films, he moved into producing and TV directing, ultimately becoming executive producer of the daytime drama, The Young and the Restless. Recently he was on the directing team of The Bold and the Beautiful, and is at present directing on the show where he trained 30 years ago...Days of Our Lives. He continues to provide a multitude of voice-overs for films, cartoons, commercials and video games. He guest teaches and directs at Harvard Westlake High School in Los Angeles and was an Instructor in multi-camera directing at the Columbia College Hollywood Film School. His father was Alfred Shaughnessy, a scriptwriter, best known for his work as Head Writer and producer of Upstairs, Downstairs. His elder brother is the actor Charles Shaughnessy, best known as Maxwell Sheffield on the television show, The Nanny and Shane Donovan in "Days of Our Lives". His wife is former Days of Our Lives head writer Anne Schoettle. David and Anne live in Los Angeles and have three daughters Amy, Katie and Josie. He is the heir presumptive to the Barony of Shaughnessy, which is held by his brother, the current Lord Shaughnessy. Staff credits * The Young and the Restless – Executive producer (2001–2004), Supervising producer (2000–2001), Director (1992–2006, 2008), Producer (1991–2000) * The Bold and the Beautiful – Director (2004–2016) * Days of Our Lives – Director (occasional) * Santa Barbara – Director (occasional) * Tribes – Director and Producer (entire run, 1990–91) * The Last Act is a Solo (TV play A&E) – Director (1991) * Unpublished Letters (TV play A&E) – Director (1990) * Trial by Jury – Director (1987) Filmography Live action * Guys with Kids – Ian (2012) * Newhart – Charles (1989) * Noble House (1988) * Labyrinth – Sir Didymus, the Hat and others (voice) (1986) * The Whistle Blower – Medical Officer (1986) * Three Up, Two Down – Man With Wardrobe (1985) * Minder – Doctor (1985) * The Consultant – Harvey (1983) * QED – Official (1982) * The Haunting of Cassie Palmer – Phillip Craven (1982) * Danger UXB – 2nd Lieutenant Carter Brown (1979) Animation * Big Hero 6: The Series – Heathcliff / Various characters (voice) (2017–present) * Marvel's Avengers Assemble – Klaue / Super Klaue (voice) (2016) * Star Wars Rebels – Commandant Aresko, Taskmaster Grint, Refugee No. 1, Stormtrooper, Vendor No. 1, Imperial Transport Driver (voice) (2014-2017) * Robot Chicken (Cartoon series) – Hans Gruber, Farmer Smurf, Dallas (voice) (2012) * Random! Cartoons, "Super John Doe Jr." – Blimey (voice) (2007) * Peter Pan and the Pirates – Ignatious Starkey (voice) (1991) Film * Manou the Swift – Parcival (voice) (2019) * Top Cat Begins – Maitre D, Suspicious Guy (voices) (2015) * Big Hero 6 – Heathcliff (voice) (2014) * Zambezia – Morton (voice) (2012) Video games * Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order – Ulysses Klaue/Klaw, Additional Voices * World War Z – Wolfe (2019) * Crackdown 3 – Kuli Ngata (2019) * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 – Disciple (2018) * World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth – Majo (2018) * The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind – Additional Voices (2017) * Last Life – Tiny (2016) * World of Warcraft: Legion – Prophet Velen / Elothir / Senegos Projection / Hymdal / Typhinius / Thoradin / Svergen Stormcloak / Mad Ernie / Varedis Felsoul Male / Malorne / Fallen King Ymiron (2016) * Heroes of the Storm – Snake God, Ka (2015) * Son of Nor – Tanath / Vase Maker (2015) * The Order: 1886 – Lord Hastings (2015) * Rise of the Tomb Raider – Additional Voices (2015) * Fallout 4 – General Gage / Mayor (2015) * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor – Prophet Velen (2014) * Lichdom: Battlemage – Cavassa / Zealot (2014) * The Elder Scrolls Online – Altmer Male / Dunmer Male / Daedric Male / Hermaeus Mora (2014) * Diablo III – General Torion / Brother Francis / Dark Sorcerer (2013) * Grand Theft Auto V – The Local Population (2013) * The Bureau: XCOM Declassified – Quartermaster Webb / Additional Voices (2013) * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria – Master Shang Xi (2012) * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning – Additional Voices (2012) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Dawnguard – Knight-Paladin Gelebor (2012) * Final Fantasy XIV (2010) * Alice in Wonderland – Absolem the Caterpillar / The Dodo (2010) * The Darkness II – Jimmy Wilson (2010) * Lord of the Rings: Conquest – Orc Officer No. 2 (2009) * Mass Effect – Vigil / Colonist (2007) * Resistance: Fall of Man (voice) (2006) * Destroy All Humans! 2 – Dr. Orlov / Russian Scientists / Additional Voices (2006) Awards and nominations Daytime Emmy Award * Win, 1993, 2004, Drama series, The Young and the Restless ''and 2013, 2015 Directing Team, ''The Bold & the Beautiful * Nomination, 1999–2003, Drama series, The Young and the Restless, 2013 Directing team, The Bold & the Beautiful Executive producing tenure References External links * Category:Living people Category:Soap opera producers Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male video game actors Category:English male voice actors Category:People from London Category:English television directors Category:English television producers Category:People educated at Eton College Category:English people of Irish descent Category:1957 births Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors